vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Issei Hyoudou
Summary The primary protagonist of the Light Novel Highschool DxD, a second-year high school student attending Kuou Academy. He is known to be stupid, lecherous and a pervert among his peers. A normal high school student born in a normal family, but is in possession of the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear" which is listed as one of the ultimate Sacred Gears (Longinus). He was killed by his first girlfriend, a Fallen Angel, and was revived as a Devil and a servant of Rias Gremory, his new master. Now he aims to become a Harem King by gaining a peerage, unaware of himself attracting girls around him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Low 7-C+ | 7-B | At least''' 7-B''' | At least 7-B to 7-A | 7-A '''| Possibly '''Low 6-B Name: Hyoudou Issei, Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), Red Virgin Emperor, Oppai Dragon (Breast Dragon), Breast Dragon Emperor, Sponge Dragon, Harem King (self-proclaimed), Devil Dragon King Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Humanoid True Dragon/Devil Hybrid (current), Devil/Former Human (former) Powers and Abilities: With Boost Gear he can increase his power, transfer his power and Boosts to others, energy blasts, high-level poison resistance, mind/breast reading, can break women's clothes and distorting dimensions via Dress Break and Promote himself to a certain Chess Table class to specialize his power in certain areas (Knight - Speed, Rock - Defense and Attack, Bishop - Magicial/Demonic Power and Queen - everything), can repair his armor fast enough to fight against lightning-timer opponents, pseudo-timestop, dragonification (can transform part of his body into those of a Dragon), fire manipulation, energy manipulation (can double his power for every 10 seconds, the 10 second limit is removed once he achieved Balance Breaker) Attack Potency: Wall level+ | Small Town level+ with Boost (made a large hole on a mountain with 20 Boosts, later he can fought against Excalibur Users with 5 Boosts after the first Arc) | City level+ (unboosted Issei made an entire mountain completely disappeared) | At least City level+ (initially in Welsh Blaster Bishop Issei was able to destroy and distort an exact replica dimension of Kyoto to the point it's on the verge to collapse with a single shot] and defeated Shalba Beelzebub while was extremely weakened) | At least City level+ to Mountain level (newly gained and unstable state was able to defeat Regulus Nemea Sairaorg Bael in a fist fight) | Mountain Level+ (casually defeated Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake, who is equal to the previous Beelzebub) | Possibly Small Country level+ '(Is equal to Serafall who was stated by her sister a high-class devil to be able to destroy Japan several times over. But the reliability of this statement is questionable) 'Speed: Superhuman+, Faster than eye reactions by promoting to Knight | Supersonic | Hypersonic+ (kept with Vali) | At least Hypersonic+ (casually blitzed Kuisha Abaddon, who reacted to cloud-to-ground lightning from Akeno) | Hypersonic+ (on equal ground with Regulus Nemea Sairaorg Bael, later able to hold his ground against Grendel) | High Hypersonic+(casually blitzed Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake, who is equal to the previous Beelzebub) | Massively Hypersonic (with Welsh Sonic Boost Knight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman | Class MJ (sending Raynare through a church) | At least Class PJ+ (harmed and matched the likes Sairaorg Bael and Vali) | Class PJ (casually stomping Shalba Beelzebub) | Class PJ+ (can create dimensional rip) | At least Class PJ+ (stomped Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake) | At least Class PJ+, potentially much higher (destroyed Jabberwocky completely) Durability: Wall level+, lower against light-based or Dragon Slaying attacks | Building level | City level+ (tanked attacks from people who can deflect even Dragon Shot such Sairaorg Bael and Vali) | At least City level+ (took blows from a serious Sairaorg Bael and tanked attacks from Shalba Beelzebub with ease) | City level to Mountain level (managed to tank every most powerful attacks of Regulus Nemea Sairaorg Bael) | Mountain level+ (Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake couldn't even do anything to him) | Possibly Small Country level+ Stamina: High | Superhuman+ | Superhuman+, but Balance Breaker has time limit | At least Superhuman+, but stamina can be greatly reduced if he changing Pieces too much | Far higher, stamina greatly less consumed Range: Melee range | Can reach to several kilometers with Dragon Shot | Dozens of kilometers | Much higher Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear, Dragon-Slayer sword Ascalon, Ryuuteimaru (his familiar, a small living airship) Intelligence: Academically dumb, but skilled fighter and capable of thinking clever strategies on the fly, he was even capable of outsmarting Cao Cao with a little bit of prep (note that Cao Cao only had the upper hand because he had researched Issei's abilities thoroughly beforehand). Currently, he is getting smarter days by days, as a capable fighter as well as a group leader so as his knowledge regarding subjects such as mythological, supernatural. Weaknesses: '''An extreme pervert, this has forced him to stop his attack in the middle of a rating game because he wanted to watch his opponent strip. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dragon Shot (Doragon Shotto): One of Issei's signature moves. Issei fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers. He has also developed a small scale Dragon Shot that is meant for knocking out humans while fending off the members of the Hero Faction who are humans. After his fight with Sirzechs, being inspired by the way he uses his Power of Destruction, Issei starts working on how to redirect his Dragon Shot by moving them in different directions, first using it in Volume 9 against Cao Cao and again in Volume 12 during his battle against Jabberwocky. * Dress Break (Doresu Bureiku): The second of Issei's signature move which he uses mainly against females. This moves allows him to strip a female's clothes after coming in contact with them by concentrating his magical energy on the clothes and then by snapping his finger to trigger it. * Bilingual '(''Bairingaru): Issei's third signature move. Bilingual gives him the ability to talk to the breasts of all females. It is a helpful technique as it helps Issei learn his opponents' plans and strategies by asking their breasts; however due to complaints from female members from other peerages, Rias banned Issei from using this technique in Rating Games. * '''Flame Blaze: Following his training with Tannin, Issei learned how to use Dragon Flames through Boosted Gear. He first inhale an amount of air to fill his lungs, then uses his demonic powers to produce a small flame in within his stomach and use Boosted Gear's ability to enhance it. While the air mixed the enhanced fire within his stomach, he breath out a large stream of dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. He's also shown to widen the range of his dragon flames that can engulf the whole sky as shown his battle against Cao Cao in Volume 12. Because of the training, Issei has also developed a high degree of resistance to fire attacks, so that only the most powerful flames, such as those of a Dragon or the Phenex Clan, can injure him. * Promotion: Being a Pawn, Issei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. In Volume 8, after Ajuka Beelzebub rewrote Issei's Evil Pieces, Issei can now use Promotion anytime and anywhere without the King's permission. '-Boosted Gear' (Būsuteddo Gia): Issei's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to double the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can transfer the multiplied power to a being or object. * Boosted Gear: Scale Mail (Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Issei's primary battle form. Issei first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail in Volume 2 by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the latter. During his first battle against Vali, Issei used a bracelet given to him by Azazel which allowed him to use the imperfect version of Scale Mail for less than 15 minutes. Issei completed his Balance Breaker during his fight against Kuroka, poking Rias' breast to trigger the evolution. In this form Issei can "Boost" without the 10 second limit. At the back of his armor there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. After the activation of the Juggernaut Drive, Issei's Scale Mail gained a pair of Dragon Wings with pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms, but Issei himself is still inexperience in flying and leaves it to Ddraig. * Dividing Wyvern Fairy (Dibaidingu Waibān Fearī): Originally takes the form of Dividing Gear (Dibaidingu Gia), a white gauntlet on Issei's right hand which he obtained in his initial battle against Vali in Volume 4. Issei placed one of the jewels on Vali's armor to his, creating the Dividing Gear which allows him to use Albion's dividing powers. This ability, however, reduces Issei's lifespan and thus was banned by Azazel. In Volume 16, Issei is no longer able to use Dividing Gear after gaining a new ability that allows him to create small white Wyverns from the gems of his armor that can not only "Divide" but can also "Reflect" incoming attacks. Unlike the Dividing Gear, It only requires Issei's stamina rather than reducing his lifespan. In Volume 17, Issei manages to change the white Wyverns into red at will where they are able to use Ddraig's powers of "Boost" and "Transfer" instead. * Juggernaut Drive (Jagānōto Doraivu): An ability unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. Issei indirectly activates an incomplete version of this form when he thought Asia was killed by Shalba Beelzebub with the negative emotion overpowering him thus triggering the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei's speed is greatly increased to the extent that it can be hard for one's sight to follow. This form is also capable of creating Dragon arms and blades from the gems of the armor. From the mouth of the helm appears a laser cannon that shoots a powerful beam. Its finishing move is "Longinus Smasher", an energy beam of immense power fired from a launcher hidden in the chest. * Illegal Move Trident (Irīgaru Mūbu Toriaina): The Illegal Move Trident is a specialized technique used by Issei Hyoudou that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. ** Welsh Sonic Boost Knight (Werushu Sonikku Būsuto Naito): Trident's Knight form. In this form, Issei possesses enormous speed that far surpasses Sairaorg's speed, but to make full use of it, Issei must shed his excess armor, causing it to become thin to the point where it has low defense, making him vulnerable to powerful attacks. ** Welsh Dragonic Rook (Werushu Doragonikku Rūku): Trident's Rook Form. In this form, Issei possesses a massive amount of power and defense but has a low body maneuvering speed because of the massive, thickened armor. It's finishing move is "Solid Impact" (ソリッドインパクト, Soriddo Inpakuto), a punch that has it's power and speed increased by nailing the percussion hammer located at his elbow. ** Welsh Blaster Bishop (Werushu Burasutā Bishoppu): Trident's Bishop Form. In this form, Issei possesses an enormous amount of magical energy, which he applies it to the two cannons at the back of his armor. It's finishing move is "Dragon Blaster" (ドラゴンブラスター Doragon Burasutā), a severely boosted equivalent of his Dragon Shot capable of leveling battlefields and briefly warp space-time. The drawbacks to this is the amount of time it takes to charge the cannons and stamina lost with each shot. * Cardinal Crimson Promotion (Kādinaru Kurimuzon Puromōshon): The Scale Mail's Queen Form that is achieved by gaining the "True Queen". This form changes the color of Issei's Scale Mail armor from red to crimson. Cardinal Crimson Promotion incorporates all three Evil Pieces traits, making it the most balanced and most powerful form of Issei's Scale Mail, having power equivalent or more than the Juggernaut Drive. In this form, Issei is capable of using enhanced versions of the Illegal Move Trident abilities. This form, however, is still unstable and requires mastering the three forms of Illegal Move Trident to stabilize it's powers. In his second fight with Euclid, Issei manages to unlock the forbidden finishing move "Longinus Smasher"; however, it leaves a strong fatigue on Issei as it drains a lot of his stamina and depending how one uses it, it can change the environment. * Penetrate (Penetoreito): One of Ddraig's original abilities before he was sealed into the Boosted Gear. It allows Issei to bypass any defensive abilities (including Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller) that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing. It can also be used to see through women's clothing. * Diabolos Dragon (, Diaborosu Doragon) is a form that is exclusive to Issei. This is due to the fact that his body is made from Great Red's flesh, which enables Issei to temporarily borrow Ophis' power. In this form, the armor becomes "organic" and changes shape and color from pure crimson to crimson and black. Additionally, this form gains a a total of four wings, each one contain a cannon. Diabolos Dragon grants Issei Ophis's power of infinity, enhancing him to the point at which he was to easily overwhelm Rizevim Livan Lucifer, even with his Sacred Gear Canceller. Issei can use a finishing move called the Infinity Blaster, a move using all the cannons hidden in its wings. Two of the cannons are over his shoulders and the other two are under his arms. The Infinity Blaster is so powerful that the blast left Rizevim injured to a extent that his body is almost fatally damaged. According Rizevim, Diabolos Dragon has similar features to the Juggernaut Drive without the ominous aura. However, the time Issei can spend in DxD mode is very limited, and after the armor is released, Issei experiences immense pain throughout his entire body. Ascalon '(''Asukaron): A Holy Sword given to him by the Archangel Michael after some alterations, Issei was able to wield and merge the sword with his Boosted Gear and keeps it stored inside when not in use. Eventually, Issei has learned how to channel the Dragon Slayer power of Ascalon into his Balance Breaker punches, allowing him to harm Dragons more easily. Later, Issei managed to combine Ascalon's Dragon Slayer ability with his Crimson Blaster. Weaknesses:' As a Devil and Dragon, he received extra damage from holy/light-based element or Dragon Slaying weapons (not the case of the left arm). | The form greatly reduced his stamina at first but this was dealt with later on (Triana Forms) '''Other:' It is also noteworthy that the current Issei at his strongest is considered to be Ultimate-Class Devil, something acknowledged by Kuroka, who is also Ultimate-Class Devil in the term of power. Though it is still unknown whatever Issei is on the borderline or at the level of an average Ultimate-Class Devil, Issei is already making his way to the high-tiers of Highschool DxD universe, Vol.16 would tell us how strong he is after the training in Vol.15. Key: Unboosted | Boosted | Balance Breaker | Triana Forms (Welsh Sonic Knight / Welsh Dragonic Rook / Welsh Blaster Bishop) | Cardinal Crimson Full Drive | Juggernaut Drive | Super Gigantic Balance Breaker Others Notable Victories: Saber (Fate/Zero) (Saber's Profile) Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) (Tsukune Aono Profile) Notable Losses: Dante (Dante's Profile) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6